


exchanging body heat (in the passenger seat)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [86]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, F/F, Infidelity, Minor Annalise Keating/Sam Keating, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Annalise has always had a way of making Eve violate even her most precious of principles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> written for the prompt "annalise/eve + [p!atd's lying is the most fun?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AZxUtZ2ZgI)" this is a pairing I've really wanted to write for awhile, and I'll definitely be returning to them in the future!
> 
> set sometime after season 1, episode 4.

Eve has not fooled around in a car since she was eighteen years old. 

It's not a experience she particularly cares to reminisce about. It'd been in the wee hours of the morning after senior prom, and she'd ended up in the narrow back seat of a compact car with a girl that she barely knew. There'd been food wrappers littering the floor, cigarette smoke clinging tight to the seats, and nails just on the wrong side of too sharp tracing down the inside of her thighs. She'd ended the night with cramped legs, a ragged tear in the hem of her four hundred dollar gown, and the decision to entirely swear off having sex in any kind of vehicle. 

But Annalise has always had a way of making her violate even her most precious of principles, let alone ones that are, realistically, fairly unimportant. 

Her dress (a five hundred dollar one this time) is bunched around her waist, and her heels and hose are tangled together somewhere on the floor between Annalise's feet. Annalise's car is considerably larger than a compact, but Eve isn't receiving much benefit from that size difference in the passenger seat. There are definitely bruises forming on her knees from knocking into the console and door whenever Annalise shifts between her thighs, and she's grazed her head off the ceiling more times than she can count.

It's sweltering in the car, hot enough for sweat to be pooling on the small of her back and behind her curved knees. She can taste wine whenever she swallows, and with every breath through her nose, the heady entangled scents of perspiration, perfume, and Annalise's minty air freshener flood her sinuses.

The street is dark and empty, but across the road, light pours from the windows of Annalise's towering home, currently occupied by her husband, whose shadow keeps flickering across the glass. 

Eve has long grown out of her apprehension of being seen with her lovers, but this is different. This is positively stupid. Potentially even career-ending. Absolutely a step in the wrong direction, away from the stable life she's been resentfully searching for since the last time Annalise rushed from her life without so much as a backwards glance. 

She counts at least three of her major principles that she's violating in this moment, in addition to the one regarding not fooling around in cars.

She makes no move for the door handle. 

"What about him?" she asks, fingers dancing along the smooth strands of Annalise's wig as she glances back across the road at the looming home she's keeping her ex-lover from.

"His penis was on a dead girl's phone," Annalise hisses, hand tightening around the curve of Eve's thigh. "I don't care about his opinion right now."

It doesn't make what they're doing right. Not by a long shot. But, as she cranes her neck and leans down for a lipstick smearing kiss, Eve is willing to concede that it does make it easier for her to stop thinking about her damn principles and start thinking about how best to make Annalise come in such an enclosed space. 

(It takes some maneuvering, but they make it work. Twice.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
